


Somebody New

by eight (httpmg)



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpmg/pseuds/eight
Summary: When divorced, now a single parent, Gulf Kanawut, is struggling on how to answer his little Niran's simple question, explain how his own 5- and 10-year old children entered the world and strain his mature son, Klahan, from mentioning the word "fuck" or "making love" because apparently he is a bad influence in some way,orWhen little Niran always manages to please his favorite teacher, Mr. Mew Suppasit in order to have candies as his reward; ending up having a sugar rush which Gulf dreaded to deal with.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tong Thanayut Thakoonauttaya/Kaownah Kittipat Kaewcharoen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Somebody New

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Somebody New
> 
>  **Pairings/Characters:** MewGulf | BoatMild | TongKaow
> 
>  **Summary:** "I am struggling here, Mild. How the fuck do you explain to your own kid that me having sexual intercourse his mom is how he was created in a language children use?"
> 
>  **Additional Notes:** hey guys! it's me gabby and i'm starting to write again hehe to those who are unaware, i'm @tharnitmew from twitter and i have decided to post this au here on AO3 for a change of scene. hope you like this c:

"Papa, I wanna ask a problem."

Gulf looked up from his plate and squinted a bit at him, the sentence a bit too familiar coming from the smart child with limited vocabulary, "A problem or a question?"

"The second one! I don't know how to pronounce it," the 5 year old pouted.

"Pronounce it as  _ ku-wes-chon _ . So what did you wanna ask, buddy?"

"How did I came here?"

Gulf knew this day would come. Oh how many times he tried to come up with an explanation for this, but none popped into his mind. He swallowed his meatball that has been in his mouth for almost a minute before laughing nervously.

"And why would you ask about that, Niran?"

"Well, you tell me one that human beans don't just pop anywhere. They have explanation why they go here in Earth," Niran fondled with his small chubby fingers, a habit he picked up from Gulf himself when he's nervous.

Gulf smiled softly, "It's human  _ beings _ , sweetheart. And you mean  reason why they appear?"

"Yes, that one!"

Gulf was about to open his mouth to answer, but then he thought that the concept of chips dipping itself to the dips isn't the best metaphor to tell the child when it comes to sex. He eyed his 10 year-old son who was silent for the whole conversation, seeing him biting his lip. He knew then that he wants to say something that he's not allowed to say infront of his younger and innocent brother.

"Klahan," he says, his father-tone appearing.

"My lips are sealed, papa," the younger rolled his eyes and continued playing with his meatballs and spaghetti.

He then turned to Niran, who's eyes as big as those unfinished meatballs on his messy plate, was staring at him expectingly, waiting for his answer. Gulf decided that he needed advice from someone who knows kids. And he already has someone in mind.

"How about you give me a few minutes to think about it because this reason is a bit hard even for papa to explain, okay? How about you finish your spaghetti then your Superman would tell you, how's that?"

He didn't missed the snicker coming out from Klahan's mouth, so the parent has to give his son a look before smiling brightly at his youngest son of two.

"Oh oh superman would be the one to tell me the story?" Niran's eyes sparkled in delight.

And this is one of those moments where Gulf was reminded on why he chose to keep his own child instead of giving custody to Niran's and Klahan's mother. Seeing the little boy so happy made his heart burst in joy and all his tired efforts in trying to make sure the both of them live a happy childhood made it worth it. So worth it.

Gulf chuckled, "Yeah I'll go and ask Superman a favor to tell my great boy the story on how you," he gently poked his nose which made him to giggle, "Arrived to Earth and made everyone happy."

"Okay!" Niran replied and began to eat his spaghetti noodles furiously which made the father to gently scold him about eating his food slowly before walking out of the living room to ask for help.

A serious help.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table at the living room and dialed his bestfriend's number. 3 rings after, his annoying voice entered his ears.

" _Okay. What's your crisis this time that you have to call me in the middle of my honeymoon with Boat?"_ Mild said in annoyance.

Gulf pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a sigh, "He asked about His Story, Mild."

_ "What story?" _

The raven-haired male rolled his eyes, "The story every child asks! He asked how he existed here or where he came from."

_ "Ahhh that HIS Story. So, what's the problem?" _

"Doesn't _me not being a kids-person_ makes you realize the problem at hand right now?"

_ "And I am asking you what is your problem? You're a parent and an adult. You've been through things and even graduated college for heaven's sake. Shouldn't you apply what you learn to the child?" _

"So you think escaping from his room every night is a good thing to teach to Narin? You do know I'm gonna release World War 3 to you if that happens. And I literally have to stop my 10-year old to not even mention a single thing about making love and shit because apparently I'm a bad father. Imagine! Ten! A 10-year old, Mild Suttinut!!"

Mild sighed in the other line,  _ "All I'm asking is what you're worried about. If you don't have anything to say, then let me be because I only have limited time to do sexy things to Boat." _

"You are seriously gross."

_ "What? It's my 2nd honeymoon with him, of course you have to do sexy things. Don't you and Sun do that in your first honeymoon with her?" _

"Don't even remind me. I already buried all of our memories deep down. So, can you help me?"

_ "With what?" _

Gulf let out a silent groan, making sure Narin and Klahan doesn't hear their appa stressed on how to explain to him how he existed.

"I am struggling here, hyung. How the fuck do you explain to your own kid that me having sexual intercourse with their mom is how he was created in a language children use?"

Mild laughed,  _ "Oh God, don't you ever search in Google?" _

"I am being serious here, Mild. If you don't tell me right now, I'll tell Boat that you actually made fun of his shaven eyebrows back then."

_ "Geez, he doesn't have to know about that," _ he hissed.  _ "Haven't you heard the flowers and bees kind of concept?" _

"Do you think I know?"

_"Of course you don't,"_ his best friend mumbled. _"Just tell him that the flower, which was Sun, was lonely and needed someone to make her bloom which means someone who makes her happy. That's where you came in. You're the bee."_

"My ass is definitely  not booty-called-worthy and definitely not worthy to be compared to a bee's."

_ "Jesus fucking Christ, Gulf. For one second, would you  please not take this literally? And just because a bee's lower half is big doesn't mean yours has to be as well," _ he could already see Mild rolling his eyes at the other line.

Gulf has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Okay, what's next?"

_ "The bee met the flower, loved each other wholeheartedly, then gave birth to pollens aka Klahan and Narin. The end," _ he chirped.

"I'm starting to doubt about the  _ loving each other wholeheartedly  _ thing."

Silence engulfed the two. Mild knew better than to bring that sensitive topic back again. He couldn't blame him if he feels melancholic all of a sudden because of the mention of his and Sun's past relationship. It was the girl who decided to leave the three of them behind, after all.

_ "Say hi to the kids for me. Maybe when I get back, they can play with Korn," _ he changed the topic, earning a small smile from the silenced adult.

"That would be nice. Is he with Mawin?"

_ "Yup. You know him, he loves Korn way more. Did you know that he greeted my baby boy instead of me when we dropped him off? That disrespecting fucker didn't even bother to acknowledge his friend," _ he growled.

"I'm sure he didn't meant that," Gulf laughed. "I'll be going now or else I'd end up hearing Klahan spilling the beans unintentionally."

_ "That's why he's your son." _

The call ended finally, before he spun around to go back to the kitchen, only to see Klahan already washing the dishes quietly whilst Narin, standing on his small lime green plastic stool, helping his hyung by handing out the plastic plates for the older to wash.

Gulf leaned against the door frame with a proud smile on his face, pleased at how well home-oriented his sons are. It was rare for kids in the 21st century to be eager or at least, willing to do the chores even without getting told by their parents, and Gulf felt pride swelling in his heart.

Once the two are done, they washed their hands before turning around, jolting in surprise since they didn't noticed their father already watching them right from the start. Gulf could only grin.

"As a reward for finishing the dishes, who wants ice cream?"

That definitely brought smiles to both of their faces. Especially Klahan, since it's hard for the father to bring back the same old smile he used to wear before Sun left. He couldn't help but feel sad because of how much her leave affected his oldest son. To put in other words, he's a mama's boy.

"Ice cweam! Ice cweam! Cwookies and Cweam!!" Narin giggled as he began to jump on his stool which made the older to rush towards him to avoid him from falling.

"What did I told you about jumping on stools?" he raised an eyebrow.

The child pouted and looked down in guilt, "No jumping. Nong is sowwy, papa."

Gulf swore to the millions of gods existing in every religion that this kind of Narin, the type of Narin who would give him puppy eyes, has the power to make his heart softer than a jell-o.

And Gulf didn't even has the heart to get mad at his boy.

"Papa's not mad, Narin. I just want you to be careful next time, okay?"

"So Nong c-can eat ice cweam?"

"Yes, Narin may eat ice cream."

Klahan chuckled as he took out three mugs with matching teaspoons from the cabinets and stared at his father, "Can I get the ice cream, papa?"

"Sure, kiddo," Gulf nodded. "So Narin, you wanna know how you entered the world?"

"Yes yes!" Narin grinned widely, his arms out wide while making grabby hands.

"Did you know a flower was lonely?"

The 5-year old's eyes suddenly lost its glow as it was replaced with sadness, his lips forming a cute pout.

"The flowew is lonely? Why? It doesn't have fwiend?"

"The flower has friends, baby. It's just that it needs someone to make it bloom. It took years for it to find the right one. And did you know who?"

"Who? Who is it, papa?"

"It's the bumblebee," he nuzzled his nose against his, the younger to giggle loudly while Klahan raised an eyebrow in amusement and snorted at the metaphor before continuing to struggle in getting an another scoop.

Jesus, this kid really is my son.

"A bumblebwee?" Narin tilted his head in curiousity.

"Yes, and a handsome one, in fact," he winked. 

"The bumblebee decided to be friends with the flower. From there, they became more than friends. They became partners in crime, bestfriends and such. The flower was so happy, it released pollens. And in those pollens, you were there."

"I'm a pollen?" his eyes widened.

"Yup. And then, we saw you flying so me and your mama decided to get you and take care of you. So here you are, in papa's arms, all big and grown. Klahan was a pollen too, you know?"

"No I wasn't," the older one mumbled softly enough for only Gulf to hear and made the father to laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Just let your brother believe that," he whispered softly.

Klahan rolled his eyes but gave a small grin. Narin on the other hand was mesmerized. His hands were still rested on Gulf's shoulders while he stares at his father who in return, kissed his temple.

"Are you happy with the story?"

"Yes!! I'll tell my fwiends at schwool that I was a pollen!!" he giggled and looked at Klahan. "I'll tell P'Korn that you were a pollen too!"

The pale kid blushed furiously, signalling for the adult to give a look of interest as he saw his son completely embarassed.

"Don't tell Korn. I swear I'll kill you if you did," he hissed.

Gulf gave him a stern stare, "Klahan Traipipattanapong."

The younger looked down quietly, "Sorry papa."

Lifting Narin up with his arm, serving it as a seat for Narin to sit on, he helped the younger to scoop the ice creams needed for the three mugs. Smiling in satisfaction, he looked at the two youngers.

"Let's go and watch, kids," they entered the living room with Narin hastily running with his bare feet and jumped towards the couch.

Klahan, on the other hand, followed whilst summersaulted himself and hugged his nong that resulted to Narin's's louder fits of giggles filling the room (Gulf was a more than surprised since if he has something to compare to his matured 10-year old child, it would actually be a rock). With an amused chuckle, he settled down between the two, the 5-year old on his lap, the 10-year old leaning on the armrest with Gulf plopping his feet on the coffee table while Iron Man plays (the boys' favorite).

He eyed the clock and saw it striking 9. That means "sleep time" to the boys. It's a Sunday, however, so he decided to give them more time until they finish the movie.

"Once we're done, you guys brush your teeth and go to sleep okay?"

"Yes papa!"

He looked at Klahan who's focusing on the movie quietly, and he could only frown at how much he resembles Sun; not only by personality but by looks too. Especially his gummy smile. The father rested his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, surprising the kid.

"You know papa loves you right?"

Klahan nodded.

"You know papa would take care of you right?"

Klahan nodded once again.

"You know papa would never leave you right?"

Slowly, Klahan nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. The younger looped his arm around his and leaned on his shoulder before continuing to eat the ice cream while watching the movie.

Gulf lets out a contented sigh.

This is worth it.

His two boys, encircled around his arms safely, as if it's just the three of them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> there would be slow updates for this story but rest assured i would not leave this hanging—it'll just take quite a while for me to update every au i have


End file.
